Pale Eyed Boy
by Hawk wing
Summary: Being angry at your family and those around you is one thing. Being tortured for information on someone you don't really like is another. The Hyuuga secret might actually fall into the wrong hands this time.
1. Chapter 1

AN's: yay i was finally able to upload something :evil glare at computer: anyways this is my first fanfic so go easy on me and this takes place after the time skip, enjoy!

* * *

My life was a normal life for a boring, hot summer day. I wasn't able to go to the pool because my parents took my keys away again for being on the internet for 4 straight hours again. I kept telling them that we needed dsl or something along those lines but getting that out in the middle of nowhere is as possible as snow in the Sahara desert. So I was stuck at home with the pool 20 minutes away by car. There was nothing in particular about that day. Just another cloudless, boiling day. Being as bored as I was I wandered out near one of our barns that looked more like giant lean-tos. If I didn't go there maybe I wouldn't have ended up where I am now. Maybe I would've gotten my keys back after a few days and all I had to worry about was having enough money to get into the pool. But that didn't happen and I'm stuck here in a world I thought didn't exist. I'm in a world of ninjas and where they have refridgerators, but no cars; electricity but no guns and chakra is the way of fighting. How I got here, I don't know. All I remember is walking out to our barn and hearing a sound, seeing a flash of light then everything going black. 

After the flash of light everything went dark then I felt something tap my shoulder. My head was still a little heavy feeling even though I don't know why so I didn't respond. Cool fingertips felt for my pulse on my neck. Satisfied that I was still alive the fingers moved and tapped my shoulder again.

"Hey, wake up."

Groaning I rubbed my eyes. My head felt like I had slept for hours yet still needed more. I lifted my head and met the gaze of the boy who was poking me. His eyes were almost pure white and I screamed. His hands instantly covered his ears even though my scream only lasted 1 second.

"What the hell was that for?!" His face was slightly angered

"Sorry! You scared the crap out of me; especially your eyes." I looked around. _Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, _I thought. For one there were trees where our pasture had none around and two, they were nothing like I've seen before. "Where am I?"

The white eyed boy looked at me like I was dumb. "What do you mean? Your in the middle of the Fire country."

"Fire country? Where the hell is that? Is it some Asian country that I've never heard about?"

He stared blankly at me. "A-shin? What's that?"

I stared him straight in the eye even though they were creeping me out. "Are you just a cosplayer trying to pull pranks on me cause it's not funny."

"What's a cosplayer and why do you think I'm tricking you?"

"Your outfit is the strangest yet."

"And you're any different."

I looked down at my jean shorts and spaghetti strap. "What about them?"

"I've never seen such short and weird looking clothes."

Anger flushed my face, but before I could retort he stood up. "I'm taking you to the hokage."

I looked at him blankly. "Hokage?"

He looked at me like I was a retard. "You really aren't from around here, are you?"

"Duh."

He stared at me for a while then turned and started walking. "If you don't come I'll force you."

The walk through the village was embarrassing as hell. Everyone kept staring at me and whispering behind their hands. When we made it to what appeared to be the hokage's office, I was trying to be as small as I could in the tall, white-eyed boy's shadow. He motioned for me to wait outside in one of the chairs while he went in. No one went by, thankfully. After about what seemed 10 minutes the boy poked his head out and beckoned me in. I walked into the office and saw a blonde behind a desk. Her eyes scrunched at the sight of my clothes.

"Neji-san tells me you were sleeping in the forest?" she said.

"I wasn't sleeping, ma'am."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then what were you doing?"

"I don't know. One second I was by our barn the next I'm waking up in the middle of a forest."

She looked at me skeptically. "What's your name?"

"Maida."

"Maida?"

"Yeah, my mom has a fascination with weird names."

The lady looked at me for a while. I was about to shift uncomfortably under her gaze when she said. "You certainly aren't from around here. That I agree with, but the question is where are you from?"

"The U.S., where else?" I was getting annoyed with people pointing out that I obviously wasn't from around here.

The Hokage's eye twitched at my insolence and she tapped her fingers on her desk while she was thinking. After a while she looked up at the boy, Neji, who was standing behind me the whole time. "Go get your uncle for me."

Neji bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I jumped slightly and looked at the spot where he last was then back at the hokage then back at the spot then back once more. There was an amused smile on her face. "Sit down. It'll be a while." She motioned at one of the chairs in front of her desk. I sat down as she looked back at the paper work on her desk.

After about 10 minutes Neji and an older man with the same length of hair and pale eyes entered. "Konnichi wa Hiashi-san. Sorry to disturb you so late in the evening."

"There's no problem Hokage-sama. What can I do for you?"

The Hokage motioned at me. "She needs a place to stay. You do have room don't you."

The older guy looked at me for a while. "Yes, we have room. I'm sure Hinata-san will help her."

"Good. Maida-san will you please go out into the hall and wait while I discuss other matters with these two?"

I got up and went out into one of the hall chairs again. After yet another 10 minutes (what is it with these people and 10 minutes?) The 2 pale-eyed people came out. The older one spoke, "Maida-san is it? Will you please follow us?" They walked on by and I fell in step behind Neji.

I awoke late in the morning in my new room. I had learned last night when I dined with my "host" family, as I've come to think of it, that it is proper to always put honorifics behind the name and that these paled-eyed people are actually a powerful ninja clan. I still can't believe that they're ninjas, but I couldn't even figure out where the hell I was. Working up the nerve I got out of bed and put on the loaned clothes from Hinata. We were close in size thankfully. After dressing I walked to the dining area, no one was there so I walked to the courtyard and found Neji doing one fingered push-ups.

_He's either crazy or really strong to be doing that, _I thought to myself.

Without breaking a beat or looking up he said, "Are you just going to stand there? What do you want?"

"Sorry! I didn't want to interrupt you."

He shot a glare at me.

I looked down. "I was just wondering where everyone was."

He stood up and stretched his arm. "Hinata-sama's team has a mission. Hinabi-sama's on a mission as well."

"Oh." I looked down. The silence stretched between us.

"You're weird," he stated.

Anger flushed in my face as I glared at him. "Am not! You're the weird one!"

He raised an eyebrow. "And how am I weird?"

"You were doing push-ups with one finger."

"So."

"So! That's impossible!"

"No it's not." He looked at me calmly.

"Yes it is!"

"Then you're weak."

I glared death at him. "I'll have you know that I am one of the strongest girls in my P.E. class."

"You're still weak."

I clenched my fist. Neji seemed to be amused making fun of me and it was pissing me off. If it weren't for Hiashi stepping out onto the deck I would've yelled at him.

"Both of you stop it. Neji, you're showing her around even if she's weak or not," he ordered.

I would've laughed behind my hand at Neji's pissed look if it weren't for the "weak" statement.

I was walking quietly behind Neji a few minutes later, but shooting death glares at his back every now and then. We were coming upon the busier side of town, or city, and it was getting really hard to weave between people and keep sight of Neji while looking around at the same time. When I caught up to him I grabbed the back of his shirt because it was way to crowded for my country butt to keep up with his quick pace. He glanced over his shoulder but continued on. I continued clutching his shirt when we got into a mellower crowd.

"You can let go now."

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled blushing.

We walked some more. Neji didn't stop and seemed to be heading somewhere.

"Umm, Neji-san, where are we going?"

"Hinata-sama wanted me to pick up a few items for her."

* * *

comments welcome jus no flames plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

crap! forgot the disclaimer in the first ch. and i'm too lazy to go back and add it so here it be Disclaimer: can't draw worth a crap so i don't own naruto

rating to most likely go up because of future violence, figured i'd warn you and also i'm too lazy to hit the line button so i put dashes instead

* * *

After that little walk around town I never really talked to Neji again. I've been with them for about a week now. Hinata has been showing me around, but I mainly stay in the house and do nothing. Any time I tried to talk to Neji we always got into an argument. After this week had ended Hiashi allowed me to go out into town by myself. I was just walking around in the evening when I ran into some drunk guys a little older than me. I tried just walking to the side and letting them pass but one of them spotted me.

"Hey there sweety," he grinned foolishly and stumbled in front of me. "Where you going?"

"Just back home. Please let me pass." I looked him in the eye.

"Oh tough one aren't we?" his buddy said.

"Please, just let me pass."

The 4 mean laughed and one grabbed my arm. "Why don't you join us?"

I struggled against the strong grip. The men laughed harder and started dragging me with them.

"Help!"

A hand shot over my mouth. "We can't have you attracting attention," one hissed in my ear. They continued dragging me along and I couldn't break free.

"Let her go." This voice was quiet yet held a threat.

"Why should we?" The others didn't have time to agree with their friend before each one of them were on the ground cold.

I had fallen flat when the men let go and I kept my head buried in my arms while I cried.

A gentle hand touched my shoulder. "You can get up now."

I looked into Neji's eyes.

"Unless your legs are broke, you can get up."

I continued crying silently.

He sighed and stood up, grabbed my shoulders and picked me up onto my feet then let go. "You really are weak."

I punched him in the chest and was aiming for another, but he caught my fist and looked me in the eye.

"Still weak."

**Neji's POV**

I looked into Maida-san's defiant eyes. The tears were no longer streaming down her face, but the fear was still faintly there. When I heard her cry I just rushed here. I got the urge to tell her everything was all right just to get that pained look out of her eye, but why?

Maida-san jerked her hand out of mine and turned away walking towards the house. I watched her go until she rounded a bend. Why did I always pick on her just to see that look she got when she glared at me?

**Maida's POV**

I stumbled into the house. The tears had long stopped. Why was I so scared and why did Neji help me? I walked silently back to my room and fell asleep on the bed.

A knock on my door woke me up.

"Maida-san? Are you awake?" Hinata's quiet voice called.

I crawled out of bed and opened the door.

Hinata looked at me. "I was worried when you didn't come down for supper."

I saw Neji stop by the courtyard door.

"I'm fine Hinata-san. I just fell asleep on my bed out of boredom." I smiled my dorky smile.

Hinata smiled back. "Ok, I left some food out for you if you're hungry." She left and went to her room.

I looked back down the hall and met Neji's eyes. They seemed to question if I was really all right, but he turned away. Before he walked out I stopped him. "Thank you, for earlier."

He looked back at me and smirked. "You're still weak."

I glared at him then slamed my door shut.

That bastard! I give him a thanks and he spits it right back with that insult, I growled to myself.

**Neji's POV**

Maida slammed her door. I smiled at the thought of her anger and curses going on behind that closed door. It had become a part of my daily routine to pick on her at least once a day, although I think I pushed her too far earlier because she's never tried to hit me before. I wonder if she's really ok? I hope she is.

Gah, what am I thinking! I hate her and she's an annoying weakling that's weirder than Lee-san.

**Maida's POV**

The dining area was quiet as I entered it in the morning. Wait, it's always quiet so what am I thinking?

"Good morning Maida-san." Hinata whispered. "Are you feeling better?"

"I wasn't feeling bad to begin with." I sat down (more like kneeled) at the table and glanced around. "Where's Neji-san?"

"His team was sent on a mission early this morning." Hinata replied.

The crowds were cheering in my head to this wonderful news. No more "weakling" taunts, but I kept this all to myself and politly asked, "How long will he be gone?"

"I believe he said a week."

Why is it that Hinata's the only one to answer my questions, I wondered. Oh well, at least someone replies.

The week was coming to an end far too quickly for my tastes. Even though it was a little more uneventful than usual. Hinata took me out to get some clothes of my own during the time and I got to meet her team. Let's just say that that's one big dog I met the other day, and I don't want to meet his papa either.

The day Neji was expected to come back made me feel weird. The quietness of the house was starting to grate on my nerves and I needed to fight with something, or someone, again. I didn't even like him so why was I anxious? Whatever. I spent the day just drawing like I had been for the past 2 weeks. I couldn't read their language so reading was out of the question. I didn't want any one to waste their time with me so I just picked up drawing. I never even liked it in the first place, but as these weeks wore on it was starting to grow on me. Sometimes I could even get lost just drawing landscapes or whatever came to my mind, but today was different. The tension was getting stronger as the sun set. When we sat down to dinner you could almost cut the anxiety with a butter knife. Apparently something was wrong, but I didn't dare ask right now.

After dinner I helped Hinata clean up and when we were alone I finally asked. "Neji-san's never late like this is he?"

"No."

"He should be fine though. Hell, I bet he's taking his sweet little time just to cause trouble. I bet he'll show up right as we're going to bed." I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

My prediction never came true. The time for sleep came and went. As I lay there trying to relax enough to fall asleep, it kept evading me. I think everyone else's worry had seeped into me because I hated his guts so why did I worry like them? Finally I gave up and walked out into the courtyard. It was a full moon out with no clouds in the sky. I sat on the ground and let the cool wind play with my hair. I must've fallen asleep because I woke up in the same spot in the morning. I went back inside, cleaned up and headed back to the dining area. Hinata was just bringing in breakfast, but there was no Neji.

After the meal everyone went their own ways. Hinata and Hanabi went to meet up with their teams, I to draw, and Hiashi had to run some errands. I had the house to myself for once and I was enjoying the quiet in the courtyard once again. I had only been drawing for about half an hour when I heard the front door open then close. I listened casually for footsteps, but none came. Curious I got up and when I arrived I saw something I never thought I'd see.

* * *

love thy cliffhangers huh? plz comment!


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: same as always, i don't own Naruto, jus the character Maida lol

* * *

Neji was laying on his side on the floor. His hair band was gone and blood seeped from some wounds along his back and sides. The pack he carried was at least off and to the side but he was breathing a little harder than usual.

"Oh my god. Neji?" I ran over to his side and touched his shoulder.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye then closed it again.

"I would ask what the hell happened, but that's too cliché so I'll settle for you look like shit."

He let out a sound that almost seemed like "ch"

Well at least he's still got his sense of humor, I thought. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

I was about to reach for his arm, but he was already getting up so I grabbed his pack and followed close behind him to make sure he didn't fall. When he reached his room I gave him his pack.

"Now, when your done cleaning up, let me comb out your hair for you."

He gave me the strangest looks that his tired eyes could give.

I just looked sternly back. "Your half dead as it is and most likely fought everything imaginable, let me fight your hair for you so you can rest."

Neji looked at me a little more then shrugged and walked into his room.

"I'll be in the courtyard and if you try to skip out then I'll skin whatever hide is left off of your body." Without waiting for a response I left and got the food Hinata left out for him and took it to the courtyard and continued drawing.

After about 15 minutes he came out and sat by me. His hair was wet.

"Trade you food for the comb," I said without looking up.

He rolled his eyes and held out the comb. I gave him the food and situated myself behind him and started combing his wet hair.

"If I'm hurting you, tell me and I'll stop."

He just continued eating.

Neji's hair was so long and so ratty it wasn't even funny. It took me probably 5 minutes just to get the bottom 1/4th untangled before I could get into the upper part. I wish I had hair like his though because when I saw it earlier it didn't look all that ratty; maybe a tangle here or there. I wonder what his secret is. We remained silent, I combing and he sitting quietly. By the time I was done there was a small hair pile that had built up beside me. Now all I was doing was running the comb all the way through to make sure I got all the last tangles out. When that was done I took a glance at him. His eyes were closed like he had fallen asleep. I went back to my drawing.

My drawing was of a lone tree in a forest clearing. I had just started putting in the shadings when I noticed something was missing. I glanced back at Neji then stared. I had never seen him in a t-shirt let alone a pair of shorts yet he was wearing both and without the normal bandages he wrapped on his arm and leg. His muscles shown brightly, but not like a weight lifter, more like the sinewy muscles that looked harmless yet you knew it could do damage. I looked back at my drawing. Neji shifted and lay down facing me, slightly curled. I was surprised he lay so close let alone sleep near me. His face seemed so peaceful, but I wondered why he still had his headband on. Did he ever take it off? I looked back down at my drawing and smiled. If he was going to sleep like that, he was a perfect model for drawing and I had found what I was going to put at the base of my tree.

**Hiashi's POV**

I entered my home and stopped looking at the extra pair of shoes. Realizing that Neji was home I closed the door quietly in case he was sleeping. Walking to my nephew's room I stopped and looked out into the courtyard. Maida-san was still there drawing, but beside her was Neji, sound asleep in the shade. I couldn't believe it and my eyes widened slightly in shock and I stood there staring for a bit then walked away quietly.

**Maida's POV**

Lunch time came and went, but I didn't dare get up because I know ninja are light sleepers and I didn't want to find out if Neji was a morning person or not. So, I sat there and continued drawing. It was hard to capture all the correct shapes of his face and body, but after some persistence and the sacrifice of my eraser I was able to get it good enough to finally start in on all of my shadings. I decided to shade his body first in case he woke up before I got there. I had just finished and was starting in on the surrounding trees when he woke up, or at least he moved his hand, but he was rubbing his eyes so I assumed he was awake.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not that long. Maybe 4 hours tops."

I saw him sit up from the corner of my eye. His hair had long since dried and it wasn't frizzy. I was a little jealous.

He looked over at me drawing. "What are you drawing?"

"A forest." Hey it was partially the truth.

He raised his eyebrow. "A forest?"

I didn't look up. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope." He yawned then rubbed his eyes again.

"Something wrong with your eyes?"

"A bastard caught me off guard and threw dirt in them." He continued rubbing them.

I looked up. "Let me see."

He looked at me. "What for?"

"So I can see if there are any big pieces."

"Whatever."

I closed my book and kneeled in front of him staring him in the eye. "I don't see nothing." I looked in the other. "Nope. Not a thing. Try flushing them out with water." I shifted my position so I was sitting in front of him.

He went back to rubbing.

"You'll continue to irritate them if you keep rubbing like that."

"What do you know?" He continued rubbing.

"Plenty. I used to always get dirt in my eyes when I was a kid and that's what my mom said every time, and she was right." I looked away fighting back the tears. Why did I always have to cry in front of him? I've never cried in front of someone yet here I was crying for the second time in front of Neji.

**Neji's POV**

I stopped rubbing and kept them closed letting the moisture build up. It seemed to help, but I wasn't about to admit that. A sobbing sound came from in front of me and when I looked up I saw Maida-san trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Maida-san, what's wrong?" Why did I care?

Another sob escaped from her. "Will I ever get to go home? Will I ever get to see mom and dad and argue with my friends?" She started bawling.

It's not like she has anything to cry about. I'm living with my uncle who is in the main branch and I have the curse upon me. I've never really known my mom and my dad died when I was young. Why should she cry? But why do I want to comfort her?

**Maida's POV**

I couldn't stop crying. Here I am, the one who always fought with her guy friends, crying in front of a boy. What the hell's wrong with me? But would I ever get to go home? Would I ever see my family and friends or will I be forced to live in this world where there's no life for me?

A cool hand touched my face and wiped away some tears. I looked into Neji's eyes. They were actually sincere for once.

"Don't cry. It doesn't really suit you Maida-san. You were threatening to skin me earlier yet here you are bawling. You really are weird."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Neji smiled. It was small, but it was the first true smile I had seen on his face. A smile erupted on my face as I wiped away what was left of the tears then I froze as my stomach growled loudly. I blushed and looked at Neji. He had a slight accusing stare on his face.

"You didn't eat lunch did you?"

I smiled embarrassed as hell and shook my head no.

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

I smiled, picked up my book then followed him to the kitchen.

When we all went to bed (Neji looked like he was about to drop dead when he thought no one was looking) I couldn't get to sleep. No matter how much I tossed and turned, my mind always drifted back to my previous life. It's amazing how different I am from then and now. I was always bull-headed and didn't really budge in a fight yet, here I'm the follower and I'm crying a lot. Maybe it's something I'm eating? That's stupid. I remembered Neji's face when he wiped away my tears, how kind those eyes actually were and his gentle touch. What the hell am I thinking?! I got out of bed and walked into the courtyard again. Cloud's slowly passed in front of the nearly full moon. There was no breeze yet it wasn't muggy out. I walked to the tree that Neji and I spent the morning under. This place has become my little sanctuary since I came here. I leaned back against the rough bark and closed my eyes listening to the music of the night. The tune was a little different, but almost the same like home. The tears started to come and I just laid down and wept.

**Neji's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night thirsty. Unable to ignore it I walked out onto the walkway that surrounded our courtyard and stopped. Lying under a tree was Maida-san. A cloud moved past the moon and it shined on her face. She seemed to have cried herself to sleep because I could see the moisture still on her face. I walked quietly towards her and crouched down in front of her. She curled up tighter into a ball against the chill and mumbled something. She seemed so frail lying there. I reached to touch her face, but stopped just short. What was I doing? A lone tear escaped and I automatically wiped it away. Her skin seemed to shine in the moonlight and her long dark hair embraced her like the night hugging the stars. What was I thinking? I stood up and started to walk away, but her crying face from earlier in the day appeared in my mind. Why is she affecting me like this? She's nothing but a crying weakling. The threat she made rang in my head and I smiled. No weakling would make a threat like that. I turned and picked her up gently and carried her to her room and laid her gently under her blankets. As I was about to leave, my foot hit her drawing book. A week ago I would've looked through it without a care, but now I couldn't even think of hurting her feelings by looking at her private drawings. What am I doing? Why do I even care for her? I glanced back at her sleeping form then left.

* * *

any questions, send them through and i'll try to answer (unless they are answered later in the story :grins evilly:)

comments welcome! and i never know what the heck to put in these AN's, i normally do on my other profile (on another website) jus not here lmao


	4. Chapter 4

oooo that dash divider thingy looks cool lol, anyways i'm tired, i'm only going off of 2 1/2 hours of sleep and i had to work this morning and i gotta work tomorrow morning, o well, at least i get a paycheck lol

o i got the next volume of The Wallflower and Vampire Knight yay! lol

Disclaimer: **:whacks Neji across his head:** you say the disclaimer this time

Neji: **:evil glare:**

Me: **:glares back:** i'll make you do the chicken dance if you don't

Neji: **:continues glare: **Hawk wing doesn't own anything in accordance with the manga/anime Naruto, she's too much of an idiot

Me: what! you'll pay for that **:grabs really sharp katana and starts chasing Neji with it:**

enjoy!

* * *

**Maida's POV**

I awoke in my room, which was strange because I could've swore I was outside. It would've seemed like I dreamed falling asleep outside if it weren't for the grass and a twig or two in my hair. Confused I cleaned up and went out to the dining area. (Why do we always come together in the dining area and no where else?) Neji was the only one there and he seemed half awake as it was.

"Morning Neji-san. Please tell me I didn't miss breakfast."

"No, Hinata-sama is just now starting it."

I let out a sigh and took my place at the low table.

We sat in silence.

Neji seemed to be thinking to himself.

Finally I got annoyed with the quiet. "How are your wounds?"

He looked up. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm bored and this is a very uncomfortable silence."

"They're as good as they're going to get for today." He went back to thinking to himself.

The annoying silence descended again. I thought about what I would draw next. Nothing came to my mind for a while. I glanced at Neji's closed eyes. Is he asleep or just ignoring me? Whatever. I continued thinking. I already drew a forest. I don't want to attempt animals yet. What is there to draw? A waterfall? A beautiful small waterfall scene popped into my head, but I knew I would need something to look at if I were to draw it and my courtyard sanctuary had everything but that.

"Hey, Neji-san?"

"What."

"Do you know where a waterfall is?"

He looked at me. "What for?"

"I've ran out of ideas of things to draw and I want to attempt that. So, do you know where a waterfall is?"

"Yes."

"Can you show me?"

He stared at me then shrugged looking away.

"When can we go?"

"I don't care."

"How about after breakfast?"

"Whatever."

"Yay! Thank you."

We walked in the forest quietly, or at least Neji was. I had long since given up trying that. Before we entered Neji warned me that I better remember how to get there because he wasn't taking me again, but I bet I could bribe it out of him again.

A tinkling of water reached my ears and we walked into a small clearing with a stream running through it. Where it left the forest was where the water fell and near the base were a couple water lilies in full bloom. My breath caught in my throat and I walked towards it. Remembering my manners I turned to thank Neji, but he wasn't there.

"Damn it! Why does he always do that? And here I was going to thank him. Oh well."

**Neji's POV**

When Maida-san started walking towards the waterfall I jumped into a nearby tree. Right as I was about to leave I heard her curse and smiled. She was going to thank me for that silly little thing? I jumped off heading back home.

**Maida's POV**

I spent the rest of the day there, even through lunch because I packed something to eat. When dusk started to come I headed back. Thankfully he didn't take me too far into the forest because I was able to find my way back easily.

The next day dawned and after breakfast I went back out to the waterfall. I was about a 1/4th done with the shadings and I guestimated that I would be done by diner at the least.

Everything was peaceful, but after lunch hour the forest around me went a little quieter than usual. Yes birds still chirped, but they weren't that close like they were earlier. I got a really bad feeling and stood up.

"Neji-san? If you're trying to trick me it's not funny."

No reply.

I stepped closer to one of the nearby trees. "Neji."

A soft thud came from behind me and something was placed over my face. I blacked out.

**Neji's POV**

It's getting late and Maida-san should've been back by now. I wonder if she lost track of time again? Hinata-sama's probably got the table set out by now.

I walked to the table and sat down.

Hiashi-sama looked at me. "Where's Maida-san?"

I shrugged. "Probably lost track of time drawing again."

"It's not like her to miss a meal." Hinata-sama whispered.

We looked at her empty spot then went back to eating.

Maida-san still didn't show up when we got done.

Hinata-sama glanced worridly at the empty spot then outside. "Maybe we should go look for her?"

I looked outside as well. There was only a faint amount of light left.

"That would probably be best. Hinata, Neji, go look for her and report back in 1 hour." Hiashi-sama ordered.

We got up and walked to the door.

I looked at my cousin. "I'll check the forest. You can check all her normal spots in town."

"Ok."

When I arrived at the waterfall there was no sign of her. I dropped down and looked around the clearing. Nothing. As I walked over to the fall my foot hit something and when I looked down I saw her drawing book.

Something's not right. She never leaves this.

I tried looking around for any signs, but it was too dark. Irritated I ran back as fast as I could.

Right when I entered I hollered for my uncle.

"That was fast. Did you find her?"

When he came around the corner I held out her book and he stopped dead. "I found this in the clearing near the waterfall she was drawing."

"She never leaves that. Did you see anything else?"

"No. It's too dark."

Hiashi-sama looked at Hanabi-san. "Run and get your sister and bring her back here." Hanabi-san left immediately. "I'll dig out the lanterns."

I waited in the enterance no longer than 2 minutes when Hinata-sama came back with Hanabi-sama. She saw the book in my hands and looked me in the eye.

I shook my head.

Hiashi-sama returned with 3 lanterns and handed each to us. "See what you can find. I'll stay here incase she returns."

All 3 of us looked carefully in the pale light of the lanterns, but there wasn't much to see. We could tell where she had sat all day long then for some reason she stood and walked towards a tree and stopped. Right behind her last footprints others appeared then disappeared.

"It looks like she was taken, but why?" I muttered to myself. I was getting angry.

"Neji-san, maybe we should go back and let a tracker find out where she was taken." Hinata-sama whispered.

I looked down at her last footprints then left followed by the others.

* * *

heehee Neji's getting angry about her disappearance **:looks at angry Neji sulking near me:** what you still angry about this? **:holds up a cut off pony tail:**

Neji: **:turns back towards me: **

(you can see the uneven hair cut where i chopped off the pony tail heehee **:evil grin**: ) Me: well that's what you get for calling me an idiot

plz comment!


	5. Chapter 5

rating had to go up for a just in case because of the violence that happens in the next couple parts

Disclaimer: the norm...don't have any connection to any thing in accordance with ownership of the Naruto manga/anime

* * *

Tsunade-sama leaned forward on her desk then next day. "You say it looks like she was taken? But why would someone do that?" She stared at the 4 of us.

"Maybe someone from another country found out she was living with us and wanted to see what secrets they could get out of her?" Hiashi-sama mentioned.

"True or maybe she betrayed us and went willingly?"

"No." The others looked at me. "Maida-san would never leave her drawing book out in the middle of a forest. She would've taken it with her if she went on her own."

"Or maybe she just took the pages she needed from the book?" Tsunade-sama looked directly at me.

Again I shook my head. "Her drawings are all still there."

Tsunade-sama sighed and closed her eyes.

We stood there for a few minutes while she thought.

When she opened her eyes she looked directly at me. "I can tell there's no way I can convince you not to go after her or just sit by and wait. I also can't allow any chance for your secrets to get out." She continued looking at me. "So I will allow you to go after her, Neji, but on one condition. You are to take 2 other jounin assigned by me along with you. You will be leaving in 1 hour. Meet your partners at the front gate by that time or this search will no longer include you. You're dismissed."

I bowed and left quickly.

**Hiashi's POV**

"So you've noticed it as well, Hokage-sama?"

She sighed and looked back at her paper work. "Yes. He's changed and seems to be a little more gentle, and all this talk about Maida-san's supposed kidnapping has got him angry. I doubt even you could've kept him in this village, Hiashi-san."

I smiled. "Then would you believe me when I say that I saw him sleeping soundly right next to her in the middle of the day?"

She looked up shocked.

**Neji's POV**

I arrived 5 minutes earlier at the gate so I set my pack down by my feet. No sooner than I did this I heard an all too familiar saying.

"Hello my youthful student!" Gai-sensei walked up with his pack. "The Hokage wanted me to go along with you on this sudden mission." He did his annoying sparkle pose.

I looked away.

The hour came and went.

By the time 15 minutes had passed Kakashi-sensei appeared. "Sorry" and he ranted on with his usual false and strange lie.

"Now, now my eternal rival. Let's save those for after the mission." Gai-sensei looked at me. "Where was Maida-san at when she was taken?"

I shouldered my pack and jumped to the clearing.

We stayed in the trees when we came to the clearing. Kakashi summoned one of his nin-dogs.

"Pakkun, we're tracking someone who took a girl from our village. Can you place the scent?"

"I'll need to know what the girl smells like," the dog replied.

They looked at me and I pulled out her book. "It's what she carried with her all the time."

Kakashi-sensei took it from my hands and let Pakkun smell it.

"Interesting scent. I most definitely won't forget this smell." He jumped down and sniffed around the clearing. "Smells like a ninja from the village hidden in the mists."

"Which way did they go?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

He pointed away from the village towards the hidden mist direction then disappeared

**Maida's POV**

I awoke to my mouth gagged, hands tied behind my back, and my body slung over someone's shoulder. When I looked to see who it was, all I saw was a white mask. He apparently felt my movement and stopped. Three others stopped around him. The man placed me on my feet and something hard hit the back of my head. This routine continued every now and then with an occasional food break before being knocked out again. Sometimes I was knocked out, sometimes they put a cloth in front of my face that made me fall asleep.

When I last awoke I was in a dark room with my bindings removed. I couldn't see a thing, but when felt around I realized there was nothing in here and it was all cement. I don't know how long I was kept in here. It seemed like forever. When someone finally came, I was blinded by the light that came in and instinctively put my hands in front of my face. The next thing I knew, my hands were bound and I was dragged to my feet and out the door. They shoved me down a bright, empty corridor that had doors every few feet on either side. I was steered towards one and was shoved through. I looked at the 2 people before me. They were in the same type of white masks. Another 2 with the same masks grabbed my arms.

"Tell us what you know about the Hyuuga clan."

I stared at the 2 before me.

A sharp pain erupted from my back. Someone was dragging a kunai down my back ripping my shirt along with it.

"Tell us and we won't do that again."

"Go to Hell."

Someone punched me in the face hard. I turned my head back to the masked people in front and spat the blood at them. Another kunai was dragged down my back, but ever so slowly. I screamed in pain. They continued demanding to know about Neji's family and I continued to refuse them. Each time a kunai was dragged slower and slower down my back.

When they finished they dragged my limp body back to my cell and threw me in there after removing my bonds. I lay where I fell and wept.

The next torture was with punches. Each blow that landed must've cracked a bone and some probably broke my ribs. They threw me back into the dark cell.

I woke shivering slightly and couldn't move without disrupting the wounds on my back and my ribs screaming in pain. The men didn't come while I was conscious that whole time. Finally sleep overtook me again.

I rarely got food and water but when I did it was stale and the water was almost like mud, but I drank it any way knowing that I wouldn't survive if I didn't. The dark pressed in on me every time and there were times when I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or not. Tears poured out of me until I had no more. The only way I was continuing to refuse these people was my memory of Neji. I don't know why, but I felt I had to survive just to get him to smile like he did in the courtyard that one day. It was just one smile, but it was all I had that kept my mouth shut.

A kick to my chest woke me. My hands were bound and I was dragged off again. We went to a new room this time. It had the same bleak look about it, but this time a new interrogator was in there.

"Hello, my dear. It seems like you haven't been playing nice so they brought me in." A long whip fell loose from his hands. "Now, tell me about the Hyuugas."

My 2 guards backed away and stood around the door.

I swayed dangerously on my feet.

The man laughed.

I looked straight at him and spat the blood that had collected in my mouth at his feet. The whip sang and a sharp pain erupted from my swollen cheek. I fell onto my knees then down to the floor. The whip flew again, but hitting me on the arm then the other. I was lying face down on the floor now, weeping.

"Tell us."

I continued sobbing then I remembered what Neji said about it not suiting me. Taking breaths deep enough that my ribs wouldn't scream as bad, I got my sobs under control. Apparently the interrogator saw this and snapped his whip hard on my back 5 times. Each time a scream escaped me. My sobs were coming hard and it was hurting my chest again, but they wouldn't stop. The whip hit my back some more. I tried to remember the way Neji looked when he was making fun of me. I tried to remember his small laugh. I tried to remember everything, but the pain was too much. I felt like I was going lightheaded and I just let it envelope me into the sweet darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**:sniffs:** i'm so mean to my characters aren't I?


	6. Chapter 6

Me:** :thwacks Neji across his head: **y did u let her get so beaten up?

Neji: **:evil glare:** ur the one who wrote this, y u gettin angry at me?

Me: because i need an AN that's y lmao

Disclaimer: Me: **:looks at Neji: **since i'm the one who wrote this u do the disclaimer again

Neji: don't want to. do it urself

Me: **:pulls out katana with an evil look: **do i need to make ur hair even shorter?

Neji: **:glares death: **Hawk wing's to lazy to do her own damn work so how in the hell can she have any ties the manga Naruto? there happy?

Me: no **:swings katana at hair and snips a few more strands off: **now i am

* * *

**Neji's POV**

We had been running for about a week when we arrived at where Pakkun said the trail ended. Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei both looked at me as I used my byakugan to scan the building. There weren't that many guards so I found Maida-san soon. Two masked men were carrying her limp body into a room with others.

"They've been torturing her," I said angrily.

"How bad are her wounds," Kakashi-sensei asked quietly.

"Her back is torn nearly to shreds and she's got bruises all over with a few broken bones." I looked at my senseis and saw their anger.

We jumped out of the trees and I lead them on the quickest route to Maida.

**Maida's POV**

I must've been asleep when they took me back to my cell and out of it again because a cold bucket of water was dumped onto me and when I looked around I was back in another room, but with a different interrogator again.

"We're loosing our patience, woman," he hissed. "Tell us what we want to know and you'll go free."

I remained quiet thinking of Neji. By the sound of his voice I probably won't see Neji again. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I heard someone shift near me then a kunai was jammed into my left thigh and slowly dragged up.

**Neji's POV**

A scream came from the door Maida was behind and we all ran towards it and kicked it in. Taking advantage of the other's surprise we knocked the 4 in the room out cold. Maida's body was crumpled on the floor and sobs were racking her body.

"Maida?" I touched her fevered face.

She looked slowly at me then slipped into unconsciousness.

Kakashi-sensei examined her back while I pulled the kunai out of her leg.

"Her back wounds aren't deep, but they are infected badly." Kakashi then leaned over and looked at her leg. "We need to stop this bleeding now. The wound goes straight to her bone almost."

I moved out of the way and let Kakashi-sensei wrap her leg tightly while I used my byakugan to scan for a way out.

"Someone's found the other bodies. We need to move," I said quietly. Kakashi-sensei tied off the bandage and I carefully put Maida over my shoulder. Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei took place in front and behind me and I gave directions out of there.

**Maida's POV**

When consciousness came back to me I kept my eyes closed and tried to recollect my memories. The sharp pain of the kunai in my leg flooded back and I heard a cadenced beep jump spastically.

What the? Beeping?

I then realized the softness of whatever it was I was lying on. There was also something strapped to my face with soft cold air blowing from it. I twitched my hands. They were free thankfully. I moved my right leg then my left and nearly screamed. A simple movement sent pain shearing up from my left leg. When the pain subsided back to a dull throb I opened my eyes to a slit. The room I was in was dark, but not pitch black like my holding cell. Carefully, I opened them all the way and looked around. It was a drab room with possible white walls and a table with a lamp on it and a lone window. I looked down at my body and realized I was lying in a hospital bed.

How did I get here and where is here?

My mind couldn't think straight yet. I just sat there and looked at the different patterns the ceiling made.

Where am I? I know I'm in a hospital but how? All I remember is the dark room and those men with white masks and the pain.

I heard a soft swish and looked at the window. A boy was standing in front of the open window. He smiled in relief. I just looked at him.

I remember seeing his face now, but who is he?

A clear blue sky came to my mind and I remembered a gentle breeze then I saw this boy sleeping beside me in my memory.

The boy walked over to me with a confused look. "Don't you remember me?"

His voice. The deep richness of it. Where had I heard it before?

A name popped into my head. "Neji-san?"

Relief flooded his face and he smiled faintly.

A memory of a small smile like that popped into my head, then the torturing took its place. Fear started to envelope me. I closed my eyes to try and get rid of the memory, but it only made it worse. Tears started to escape then a cool hand wiped them away. I opened my eyes and looked into the almost white eyes of the boy's. Another recollection came to me. I saw his face lit up in a previous sunset and words came to me. It was his words. 'Weak.' Anger flared inside of me until another remembrance came. His laughter and him saying my name without an honorific. It all came back to me now. I started bawling, both out of relief and out of the painful memories.

"Shh, don't cry Maida."

I felt him sit beside me as he wiped away my tears. I couldn't help it, I grabbed his arm and buried my head in the crook of his elbow.

**Neji's POV**

Maida grabbed my arm hard and continued bawling. At first I was shocked and confused because it looked like she was getting mad at me for no reason, but now she gripped my arm hard. For some reason I gently shifted her and held her in my arms. I didn't realize I did it till she was leaning against me. Her sobs were still coming so I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on top of hers.

Why was I even doing this? Why did I come? If Tsunade-sama found out I moved her, she'll kill me. Does Maida even fully remember me at all?

Her crying had slowed and when I looked down she was starting to fall asleep.

"Neji?"

"I'm still here."

"Don't leave me alone."

Her words were quiet, but I heard them clearly enough. What is this feeling that those words gave me?

"Neji?"

"I'm not going to leave."

She smiled.

**Maida's POV**

I knew he would keep his promise. Even though when he moved me to sit behind me hurt, it was good to be wrapped in his arms safely. Most of my memories had come back and out of almost every one of them I remember wondering at the back of my mind what it would be like to be held in his arms. Now it's happened and I don't ever want it to stop. Why do I feel this way about an arrogant bastard? Sleep washed over me.

Voices. They were muffled. The annoying beep was still going in the background so I knew I was still alive. I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it while slamming them shut again. I then opened them slowly letting them adjust to the brightness of the room. When I could see somewhat I looked for Neji. He was in a chair leaning against the window ledge sleeping. He looked so peaceful there. The voices stopped and someone opened the door to my room. Tsunade entered quietly and glanced at Neji's sleeping form and smiled at me. She looked at Neji again then backed out the door shutting it quietly.

Wonder why she did that?

I looked back at Neji. He shifted some then settled back into sleep.

This is the second time he's fallen asleep in front of me. Is that weird or something around here?

* * *

Me: awwwww how kawaii

Neji: like POV's do ya? i hate it when people hear what i think

Me: and i care how?

Neji: **:evil glare:**

comment plz!


	7. Chapter 7

konnichi wa! **:waves like an idiot: **not much to say here, Neji didn't want to loose more hair so he left lol

Disclaimer: you kno the drill

* * *

**Hiashi's POV**

Tsunade-sama summoned me to the hospital. When I entered she was talking to the receptionist at the front desk so I waited.

When she was done she turned to me. "Do you know where Neji-san is?"

"No, but I assume here because he's not at home."

Tsunade-sama smiled. "He's asleep in Maida-san's room"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? This is interesting. Is Maida-san awake?"

"Yes. I just checked in on her a few minutes ago. Or actually I peeked in because of Neji-san sleeping."

"Would you like me to move him? Is that why you summoned me?"

"No, Neji-san's fine where he is and I think his presence is keeping Maida-san calm. Actually, what I wanted to know was how long Maida-san has been here. It's been about a month and a week hasn't it?"

I thought a bit then answered, "Yes, I believe it has been."

"Is there anything suspicious about her?"

"Asides from the fact that she has unusual habits, her way of talking is strange, and she has problems with honorifics and chopsticks, no. Why?"

"I was just wondering what it was about that girl that made Neji-san feel so relaxed about her."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Hokage-sama. I doubt we could ask either of them because I don't think Maida-san realizes how strange it is and Neji-san would deny it most likely."

She smiled. "I guess your right on that. You can go visit Maida-san if you wish."

"I think I'll pass and let Neji-san rest. He's been restless these past 3 days."

**Maida's POV**

Neji laid his head on the side of my bed later on that day.

"Gai-sensei is making us train some this afternoon."

I smiled slightly. They had removed the breathing mask earlier this morning.

Neji looked at me. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

I smiled a little more assuring him the best I could even though every time someone opened the door I jumped and fear started back up. Neji saw this every time, but I couldn't keep him from his life even if he said he wasn't leaving me.

He still looked at me.

I moved my hand in a way to tell him to go ahead and leave while smiling.

He sighed, ruffled my hair a bit then left through the window.

Don't they ever use doors around here?

A few minutes after he left the door opened causing me to panic until I realized it was just Tsunade. She smiled at me and walked over to the machine checking the stats.

"How are you feeling?" She continued checking the machine.

I smiled anyways.

She looked over smiling as well. "You don't need any more pain medicine?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you might need some here soon because I've got to check your back. I'll be right back with some more bandages and medicine." She left.

All this smiling was hurting my face and we all knew that they were fake, but I just couldn't talk to them. I felt that if I did I would be revealing too much of something.

Tsunade returned and pulled up another chair near my bed. I scooted forward on the bed and catiously turned my back towards her. Fear started to rise, but I had to fight it back because I knew she wouldn't purposely hurt me, but some still got out and my muscles tensed a bit. She saw this.

"Would you like me to keep the window open while I do all this?" (1)

I looked at the sky outside then shook my head no. If I was going to get over this fear then I had to start sometime.

Tsunade closed the blinds then started to change my bandages.

**Neji's POV**

I went back home after the little training session and grabbed something quick to eat before going back to the hospital. I know I probably shouldn't be there so much or rumors would spread, but I was worried. I still don't fully understand why I'm always worried about her ever since we came back. Is it the look of fear she always gets that makes me want to protect her more? Why in the hell am I even concerned about her?! Why do I get so angry when I see her false smile, or the bandages covering her body? It's my fault she even got hurt in the first place. If she were maybe living with another then this wouldn't have happened, but I would've missed her smiles and laughter. What the hell am I thinking?! Why am I even asking myself questions?! I've gone insane!

I paced our house debating on whether or not to go to see her again. Every time I passed the courtyard I quickened my pace and didn't look at it. When I came near it again I stopped.

What am I trying to avoid here?

I scanned the foliage and my eyes rested on the tree Maida always drew under. The one where I fell asleep beside her. For an instance I saw her calm figure slumped over her book as she concentrated, then it disappeared. It made me sad to not see her laughing face or her sweet smile as she drew. I always was calmed by her unusual optimism. I thought Naruto was how optimistic people were, but hers was different and she accepted me without any thought.

But she doesn't know about my curse. Would she accept me then?

I walked out to the tree and sat under it looking up at the lazy clouds.

Before she came I didn't think about anything like this. I never questioned myself nor looked at nature other than a tool. When I saw that white flash and her body appear out of nowhere I thought of some kind of trap, but now I don't know. I can't seem to concentrate when she's not happy. Her face kept coming to my mind before she was taken, but now I can't seem to forget about her.

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes clearing my mind. I needed to know why I felt this way about her.

I sat there and listened. The wind played with the leaves and the sun continually hid behind a spare cloud or two. My body relaxed as I remembered her from before. Then the scream came to me. Her scream of pain and my body tensed in anger.

Why?

The sound of her sobs and the feel of her tears.

Why do I feel this?

Her calmed breathing and warm body.

Why can't I forget her?

The smell of her hair. The feel of her skin.

I opened my eyes.

I love her.

**Maida's POV**

I pretended to sleep. Tsunade had rewrapped my bandages a long time ago and the medicine I was given had already kicked in, but I was to tense and scared to be able to fall asleep, so I listened.

There wasn't much going on. I must've been in the quieter part of the hospital because feet rarely passed my door. The afternoon crept on and I soon began to wonder why Neji didn't arrive. I don't know why, but whenever he's gone I can't sleep, but when I know he's near I know I won't ever get hurt. Even if Tsunade said I was safe and no one was going to hurt me, I still couldn't relax without him.

A faint rustle and I opened my eyes to see Neji stand in front of the window. He looked at me. Just his look alone made me relax and I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him. He came over and sat by my bed resting his head on the bedside. His eyes were a little troubled like he was confused about something. I frowned slightly and touched his face with my fingertips. He moved his head into my hand while holding his hand on the back of mine, pinning my hand to his face, and closed his eyes.

"Why won't you talk?"

I didn't answer.

He looked at me. Worry filled his eyes. "Maida?"

I looked away, but kept my hand on his face.

"Maida, please, you're scaring me."

This shocked me and I looked back at his face. His eyes stared into mine.

"I want to help you, but you keep pushing me away. I don't want to loose you. Not again." He let go of my hand and looked down a little embarrassed.

I never thought of hearing those words anytime soon, let alone from him, but they seemed to make something in me happy to hear them. I knew then that if any one else said them then they wouldn't have the same weight as they do now coming from Neji. They wouldn't mean anything unless they came from him again.

He got up and left out the window before I could even say or do anything.

A tear fell down my face and I could feel the sobs starting in my throat. If only I told him what I felt in my heart. Would he have stayed?

**Neji's POV**

Why did I say that? Apparently she doesn't feel the way I do. The shock on her face said everything. Why is my throat so choked up? I feel as if I should just disappear.

I let my feet take me wherever. When I looked up I realized I was by the waterfall. I stopped in the tree and stared at it. The lilies danced in the faint ripples of the water. Another lily was about to bloom. It reminded me of her. I dropped down and sat by the fall and just listened to it.

* * *

(1) even i didn't understand this part when i reread this a while after i wrote it, then it dawned on me: open window freedom, closed window can't see outside and if a bad memory comes then major fear, figured i'd explain this lol

lots of emotion in this part eh? don't be afraid to comment cuz i like comments **:smiles dorkily:**


	8. Chapter 8

nuthin much left to say, jus that u guys r about finished with this **:grins broadly:**

* * *

**Maida's POV**

Ever since he admitted his fear to me I haven't seen him. Why is he avoiding me? I keep looking for him especially at night. Sleep has avoided me and I only get a few hours each day. Nightmares always plague my mind whenever I close my eyes, but now I see Neji's face and his worry etched all over it. I wake up crying. Tsunade worried that I wasn't getting enough sleep so now I'm drugged every night. Thankfully no dreams accompany it.

After a little over a week of silence from Neji I couldn't stand it any more. I had to see him. Even though I hadn't talked yet, I was going to try and tell him what my heart screamed. If only I could see him for a second. This determination was what helped me curb my fear. Even Tsunade mentioned something about me not being as fearful, but she didn't know that I was trying to get my voice to work just for Neji and that that was my drive.

By the end of the second week of Neji's absence, I felt I could finally speak to him. When Tsunade came for one of my check ups personally I stopped her before she could leave.

She noticed I wanted to tell her something, but I wasn't going to speak to her first. So I motioned at the chair.

She looked confused.

I pointed at the window then at the chair and looked questioningly back at her.

"Oh, you mean Neji-san?"

I shook my head yes.

"Has he not been visiting? I thought I hadn't seen him as much lately."

I pointed at the chair then at me.

"You want to go outside?"

I shook my head no vigorously and then moved my hand like it was talking then pointed at the chair again.

"You want to talk to Neji-san?"

I nodded.

"Right now?"

I nodded again.

Tsunade smiled. "I'll tell him as soon as I can."

I looked out the window. It was early afternoon and knowing him he wouldn't show till later in the evening. Normally I would've been doing some stretching to work my freshly healing back muscles and leg, but after doing all that I wouldn't be able to move much for a while and I wanted to be able to reach Neji, so I held still and waited with the little patience I had left.

**Neji's POV**

I received word that Maida-san wished to speak with me, but I don't think I could face her. Not after what I said and how she looked at me. I went back to the waterfall. I had been visiting that every day these past 2 weeks. When I thought on it I realized that it took place of calming me like Maida-san had done. I don't think I'll visit her because she probably thinks I'm an idiot and hates me and that's what she wants to say.

**Maida's POV**

Late evening came and went. I think Tsunade noticed that Neji hadn't come yet because the nurse never came in with my sleeping drug. The last rays of the sun faded. It's been a while since I've heard the night's song, but I was too distracted to pay attention to it.

The night deepened and the hospital quieted.

Where was he? Does he hate me because I wouldn't talk to him?

I waited more.

The wait continued.

The cricket's music became louder.

I waited.

The frog's croaks started to dwindle.

I waited.

No more of the frog's voices could be heard.

I waited.

The chirping of the crickets started to die.

I was loosing hope and tears started to fly.

Only a few crickets sounded here or there.

I gave up hope.

The crickets stopped signaling that the middle of the night had come.

I was starting to cry.

A familiar swish and when I looked over, there he was.

Neji was looking away from me and towards the ground.

I started to smile, but stopped. Something about the way he stood told me that he was on guard and waiting for something bad. I remained silent trying to figure out why he would act this way around me.

The silence dragged on.

And on.

And on.

Finally, he looked up slowly and met my eyes. His eyes seemed different from before. It was like they were a wall forbidding any emotion from escaping. This puzzled me even more, but I wasn't about to loose his gaze. I patted the bed meaning I wanted him to sit by me. He grabbed a chair and sat right by the bed, but his position was still guarded.

Why?

I sat up and moved to the edge of my bed and sat cross legged looking at him.

His eyes remained down and to the side.

I reached out and touched his face.

His eyes didn't move.

Tears started to well up. I tried to hold them back, but all I could suppress was the sobs. Reaching out with both hands I gently grabbed his head and brought it near mine and placed my forehead on top of his head. He didn't try to refuse. I let the tears fall into his hair. A sob escaped.

My voice was a little raspy and it was hard to speak between sobs. "I…never…wanted…to hurt…you."

Neji lifted his head and looked into my eyes. "You spoke!"

I nodded and tried to calm my breathing. "I've…been wanting…to tell you…what I feel."

He remained sitting there, but he was looking at me now.

My sobs had almost disappeared now. "You bring me peace and when you're around I'm able to calm down. I feel safe around you and only you. I don't care what other people think. I want to be with you."

His guard disappeared and I saw both shock and relief pass before his eyes as he looked down.

I reached out and put my hand under his chin lifting his face so I could look into it then I touched his cheek gently as I said, "I've been trying to get better so I could be able to leave here and be with you as soon as possible. I'm not as afraid when the door is opened. Please don't leave me again." Tears started back up.

Neji got up and sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms. I just let the fear wash out of me and cried into his shoulder.

It took a while for my sobs to subside this time. All the while Neji held me close. When they were no more than faint hiccups he spoke quietly.

"I was afraid you hated me for what I said. You don't know how much it hurt to stay away from you."

I moved my head so it rested under his chin. "I would never hate you, Neji. All I've ever done is cry for you."

I never noticed how true that was until I said it. There were no guys back home that I would've cried for. It was always my best friend who did that. I always was the one to tell her that I would never date guys or have any feelings for one and that remained true, until I came here. I smiled at the thought of what she would say if she saw me in Neji's arms and sleep started to take me.

* * *

fluff with a gloomy air lmao


	9. Chapter 9

nuthin much to say, almost had a tornado on the 4th of july lol, fyi on this prt, it begins on neji's pov while he's holding Maida in his arms

dis: once again, same as norm lol

* * *

**Neji's POV**

The past 2 weeks were mentally straining. I was always distracted and couldn't stop moving unless I was by the waterfall. Even Lee-san noticed something different in me, but sitting by her and letting her warmth wash over me made me the calmest I've ever been. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to move her from my arms even if she was asleep right now. Tsunade-sama would probably say something, but I don't want to let her out of my sight for that long of a time again.

I breathed in her scent and sighed. Pakkun was right. There is something different about her smell. Even I can notice it.

I sat there and just listened to her breathe. I could feel her warmth and sometimes feel her pulse. All these things assured me of her life and that she was here with me. I couldn't let her go now. Not when I'm this deep. I don't think my life will ever be the same without her.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander while I rested my head on top of hers. I never wanted to leave her. I almost fell asleep when a thought came to me. It was one I didn't want to think about, but I would have to sooner or later.

If she's really from a different realm, then she would have to go back some time soon, and we won't know when. She'll leave me instead.

**Maida's POV**

I woke up and instantly looked around for Neji hoping it wasn't a dream. Nothing. I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling letting the tears fall. Then it was a dream.

A nurse knocked then came in and went right to the machine that constantly annoyed me with the beeps. Satisfied she turned and smiled while asking, "How are we today?"

I closed my eyes and ignored her while cursing my brain for imagining Neji last night.

"Isn't this just beautiful!"

I looked back at the nurse and stopped. She was gently touching a white water lily that was on the table. I sat up slowly as she handed it to me. I cupped it in my hand.

"I'll go get something to put that in." She left quietly.

I brought it to my face and breathed deeply then smiled. It wasn't a dream. He really was here.

Neji continued to visit me every night when the sun sank and the hospital quieted. I wasn't drugged with sleep medicine anymore so I think Tsunade found out about the white lily. After about 5 days since Neji's first return visit, Tsunade visited me again. I never talked to anyone in the hospital except for Neji. When she finished looking at my wounds she stopped and smelled the lily.

"I'm glad that boy has been visiting again. I would've dragged him here if he didn't anytime soon."

I smiled broadly. Tsunade seemed the type to always get her way so I could picture this threat happening.

She smiled back at me then turned to leave.

"Tsunade-sama?"

She looked around shocked. "You spoke?! Since when?"

I smiled again at her and changed the subject. "When can I start walking again?"

I could tell she realized the change, but she didn't say anything. "Whenever you feel up to it, but we'll start slow and with crutches. Your leg needs a few more weeks of rest."

"Can we start tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll come down around 1 with a pair of crutches."

"Thank you."

She smiled again. "It's good you're talking again, Maida-san." And she left.

Neji was a little later than usual tonight. When he showed up he instantly sat by my bed, resting his head on the bedside. I reached out and ran my hand through his hair before he caught it and brought it to his face.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Uncle wouldn't go to sleep for a while, but when he did I came right here."

"I wasn't worried. You always show up."

He smiled his rare small smile.

"Tsunade told me something today and it might help me get out of here sooner too."

Neji looked me in the eyes and I could see the faint hint of impatience in his face. He was eager for me to get out of here, but never said it out loud.

I was bored all day so I felt like picking on him tonight. Which was good. It meant I was closer to being back to normal, but that would be as close as I could get. "But I don't think I should tell you."

He looked me in the eye. Any body else would think they looked the same as before I said that, but I could see the question there. If he did the puppy dog look, I bet anybody would give him what he wanted. But he never did.

I stared him straight back in the eye and we had a staring contest. His eyes being almost pure white still creeped me out a little, but I stayed stubborn.

The minutes dragged on.

He never changed position, except the pleading in his eyes intensified. Neji's way of a puppy dog look and I could never get over it.

I gave up. "Fine, I'll tell you. She said I could start walking tomorrow."

I looked Neji back in the eye. He never expressed his emotions, but his eyes when he was calm did, and this time I could see his happiness. It gave a whole new meaning to the saying you could see a horse's soul through its eyes.

I smiled at him. "She'll bring me crutches around 1 tomorrow. Are you going to show up?"

"How could I not. Someone has to catch you when you fall."

"Haha. Very funny, but I probably would fall knowing my luck. I just hope my back will be able to withstand it."

"Does it still hurt to move a lot?"

"Not really. My leg acts up whenever I bend it differently, but my back only aches when I lay on it all day."

Neji looked away.

"What?"

"It's my fault you're hurt in the first place."

"What! Don't you dare start blaming yourself. It's not your fault and it never will be."

He still didn't look at me.

"Why in the hell do you think it's your fault?"

"They wanted to know about my family's blood limit."

"Yeah, your family's, not you yourself so it's not your fault."

"The blood limit is a part of me."

"So it creeps your eyes and gives you x-ray vision. That still doesn't make it your fault."

"If we've never met then this wouldn't have happened."

I was shocked. "You never want to spend time with me then? Is that what you're saying? Just leave me alone and this won't happen again?"

He looked at me shocked. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

Neji looked down.

"Well?"

"I never want to see you get hurt again. I never want to see you cry because of me!" His fist was balled in anger and he still didn't look at me, but I saw the pain there.

"Neji, look at me."

He didn't.

"Look at me, damn it!"

He stared me straight in the eye not even trying to hide his pain.

"I've never thought of knowing you or your family as a curse. I've never thought of the inheritance your family has as something that causes pain so I don't blame any Hyuuga, especially you. I would rather loose my legs and arms than not know you. So, please, don't go blaming yourself for the pain others have caused me."

The anguish in his eyes started to fade, but I got the feeling that we would have this argument in the future again. I brought his head to me and I rested my head on top of his.

"Please, just forget about it, Neji. It will never be your fault."

He sighed, wrapped his arms about my waist and leaned into me. "I will never understand you."

I smiled. "That's good. If you did then I would think you've visited my home without me."

"Do you miss it? Your home?"

"Every day."

* * *

man this has got a lot of fluff in it huh? o well, nxt chapter will be the last for this story. thanks for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

nuthin much to say lol

dis: me don't own naruto...jus this fanfic

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed holding my crutches in my hands. It had been 2 weeks since Tsunade had given them to me. Each day since, I had been walking with them for at most an hour. She wouldn't allow me any longer because of the numerous wounds on my back, but after my check up this afternoon she said I was free to walk from this hospital. Not literally. Neji would be carrying me all the way home as we agreed to last night. When I asked him about this, he said he no longer cared about the rumors about us. They had already spread and would keep going.

Neji came in through the door. (for once) I looked up and smiled. His eyes were calm so I knew that he was happy as well.

"Ready to go?"

"Ever since I woke up in here."

He smiled and crouched down in front of me. It was awkward sliding onto his back, but eventually I was sitting on his back piggyback style. He had just stood up when Hinata came in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Hanabi-chan needed something from me." She took the crutches from the bedside and fell in step behind Neji as we walked out the door.

Walking through the hallway on Neji's back was like walking through the village again for the first time, but only this time every one knew who you were and would definitely say something to others who didn't see this small parade. Instead of going all the way to the bottom floor and out the front door, Neji went out a side door and started jumping from roof to roof. I buried my head in his back and wrapped my arms around his neck tighter.

When I felt us fall farther than the normal and stop, I looked up to see Hiashi and Hanabi standing in the doorway.

"It's good to see you out of the hospital, Maida-san," Hiashi said.

I smiled.

Hiashi and Hanabi sidestepped to let Neji and Hinata pass. Neji didn't let me down and I didn't complain. He took me all the way to my room and kneeled so I could get off.

When I was sitting on the floor with my crutches beside me, I realized that we were alone. Neji sat down right beside me and handed me something. It was my drawing book.

"I didn't know if you would want this anymore, but I couldn't throw it away without your permission."

I stared at the cover. The memory of the waterfall flowed past my eyes. Slowly I opened the book and flipped through the pages. They seemed to be drawn years ago when it was only a few months. I stopped on the page where I drew Neji and smiled faintly.

"Do you remember when I forced you to let me comb your hair?"

"Yes. Was that what you were drawing?"

"Kind of. I needed something else to put in the picture and when you fell asleep I couldn't help but draw you." I looked at his face and he looked away blushing slightly. I laughed. It was the first laugh since I came back. I looked back down at the drawing.

I was looking at the shadings I did when I felt Neji lean in and kiss my cheek.

"If you ever need anything, call me," he whispered into my ear then left faster than I could catch my breath.

By the time the door closed I had caught my breath and felt the place where he kissed me, and smiled.

**Neji's POV**

I left quickly.

Why did I kiss her?!

I walked back to my room and sat down. The picture she drew of me came back to my mind.

I never knew she drew me. I knew she was up to something by the way she answered that one-day, but I didn't suspect something like that. When I saw it and heard her laugh, I couldn't help it. I just had to lean in and kiss her. Her skin is so soft.

I blushed at the last thought.

Just stop thinking, Neji!

I remembered her strong hold about my neck and how I was a little amazed at their strength.

I smiled.

**Maida's POV**

Another week had passed and I was restless. I had to get out and walk around. Neji agreed to take me walking earlier in the week and I was going to make him uphold his promise today.

I hopped to his bedroom door and stopped outside. "Neji-san?" I had to use honorifics when someone else was around.

He opened his door and leaned against the doorsill waiting.

"Remember you promised to take me walking again? Well I need to get out so can we go now?"

He rolled his eyes and walked towards the front door. I gimped along on the crutches right behind him.

We had only been walking for about 20 minutes when we ran into Tsunade near the forest.

"Maida-san, it's good to see you out of doors today." She smiled.

"I had to get out. I've been getting tired of cramped rooms lately so I forced Neji-san to come with me."

Tsunade chuckled.

A breeze came from the forest, but it was unusually hot for how nice it was today. It reminded me of home.

Tsunade frowned. "That's an odd wind. It can't be a fire because I don't smell smoke."

A siren sounded.

"What in the world is that?" Neji stared into the forest tensly.

I smiled. "A police car!"

They looked at me. The siren faded, but the same hot wind came again. I moved closer towards the forest and breathed deeply. The sound of locus came to my ears and I closed my eyes and listened.

**Neji's POV**

A bright flash appeared forcing me to shield my eyes. When I looked up, Maida was gone.

"Where is she?" Tsunade-sama asked worriedly.

I felt a sad smile pull on my lips as I looked at my hokage. "She's home."

* * *

i posted this on 07-07-07!! maybe that'll bring me luck in either reviews or more people viewing this fic lol o well hope u liked it!! reviews greatly welcomed!!

OWARI!! **:bows low:**


End file.
